


On storms and earthquakes

by Sojka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Earthquakes, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Other, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojka/pseuds/Sojka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For norsekink prompt: Thor is the God of Thunder. In mythology Loki causes earthquakes because of his writhing against the snake venom, so lets go with the idea that he can just cause earthquakes in general. This would probably make for LOUD and definitely nature effecting sex if they're really going at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On storms and earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, when I have already written it, I may as well post it here.  
> BTW, if there would be anyone willing to beta-read my less than ideal writing, I would be very grateful.

The whole hall shook and everyone had to grab their armrests or table to prevent themselves from falling. Loud thunder and the lightning illuminating everything in the hall made some ladies yelp in surprise and fear.  
Odin smiled proudly and his wife patted his hand, resting on the armrest of his chair.

\---------------------------

The ground under her feet shifted so violently that Sif lost her balance and along with Hogun ended on the sand of training arena. She cursed colourfully and he cracked a little smile.  
"Well, at least someone is happy."

\---------------------------

The old farmer watched resignedly subsided hillside and shook his head.  
'The realm will have heir soon. Promise of prosperity, security, joy...' he thought, appeased, when he started repairing damage on his fence.  
'Health, happiness, protection...'

\---------------------------

Volstagg, startled by thunder, flinched and spilled his ale. His wife wiped it out with single 'really?' look.  
"Again, Thor?" he murmured and his daughter looked at him.  
"Daddy, why King and Queen make groundshaking and lightning? Are they mad at us?  
"No, of course they are not. They just.. ehm, they are not doing it on purpose, they... they are... doing..."  
"They are making a baby, darling," said his sweet, sweet wife.  
"So you did groundshaking when you made me?"  
"Earthquaking. And no, we didn't, it is something only king and queen do because this are their powers."  
Little girl seriously nodded making a thinking face.  
"And mommy, how one does make a baby?"

\---------------------------

Raven-haired woman under blond man - she was from Vanaheim, he didn't remember her name, he was a little (a lot) tipsy, but she was a beauty - cried and clutched him in the same time the lightning, thunder and mild earthquake informed him that someone else was doing exactly the same thing.  
Her soft black waves were smelling amazing when he buried his face in them.  
"Oh," she said. "I have really seen the fireworks and the Asgard shifted."  
He get up on the elbows and flashed a smile.  
"That's a night with Fandrall The Dashing."

\---------------------------

Pepper screamed and her cup flew from her fingers. Storm, raging for the last twenty minutes was suddenly outshone by earthquake, which thrown her off the sofa.  
Tony was immediately with her, helping her stand.  
"What was that?! If that is one of your experiments-"  
"It is not! Jarvis, enemies?"  
"I do not detect any, sir. But the tower appears to be center of the earthquake and the storm."  
"Thor and Loki!" said Pepper and ran to their room. She only hoped that they were okay.  
Well, she probably couldn't count with another visit anytime soon.  
Because that's exactly what Queen of Asgard wants on vacation. Storms and earthquakes.

\---------------------------

Steve and Bruce had to hold on nearest table so they did not fall.  
Tony had to do the same, but he smirked anyways. He was not really amused by side effects, but he enjoyed knowing what caused them and watching two superheroes freaking out.  
"Relax, guys."  
"It could be attack-"  
"Probably on Thor's pregnant wife."  
"They could be fighting dangerous enemy right now! We need to check on them."  
"Chill, Cap. They are not fighting anything but their own hormones."  
Bruce and Steve exchanged glances.  
"They are fucking."  
Steve got interesting fuchsia colour and Bruce looked mildly embarrassed.  
"How can you possibly know that?"  
Tony smirked.  
"First time they did that Pepper was worried and went to check on them. Turned out they command lightning storms and earthquaking and it gets a little out of hand when they get freaky. They are taking "loud sex" to another level."  
Both men looked like they wanted to be consumed by ground.  
"But hey, Asgard is gonna have a lot of little Thors!"  
Their expressions indicated they were not sure if that was a good news.

\-------------------------------

 

"I think we did it again," said Thor and petted his wife's round buttocks.  
They were lying side by side on messed up bed, recovering from another round of marital bliss.  
Loki lifted his head, nestled in space between his neck and shoulder.  
"Well, it's for Asgard."  
Thor laughed and patted barely-there baby bump.  
"It was for Asgard until we made this little one."  
"It is a duty of the Queen to make the King happy."  
Loki rolled Thor on his back and climbed on him with playful, cheeky smile.  
"So... Do you want me to shake your world?"


End file.
